Disfraz
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llega la ceguera de Marinette/Ladybug? Al parecer hasta límites insospechados, que llegan a causar una situación muy incomoda a cierto gato sin sus orejas.


**— DISFRAZ —**

* * *

Adrien pasó saliva por segunda vez ante la mirada en shock de su compañera de batallas.

El chico y la heroína se encontraban en el mismo callejón, sumidos en el silencio más incómodo jamás visto.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Bastante fácil. Normalmente ambos tomaban la dirección contraria cuando estaban a punto de destransformarse, para evitar que precisamente _esa_ situación se diera a cabo. Pero nadie es perfecto. Ese día Ladybug no había recordado por cuál lugar había desaparecido Chat Noir de la escena momentos antes y ella, completamente confiada de si misma al conseguir calmar a un ex akuma, tomó la misma dirección y acabaron en el mismo callejón. Para cuando las miradas de los dos héroes se encontraron y se dieron cuenta del error cometido, ya era demasiado tarde para que alguno de los dos diera media vuelta de forma desesperada.

El último pitido del anillo de Chat Noir había sonado y la intensa luz verde de su destransformación lo cubrió más rápido de lo que pudo pronunciar "My Lady". Y ya había sido imposible para la heroína no apartar la mirada de la identidad secreta de su compañero.

Plagg había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para esconderse detrás de su portador, ¿pero Adrien? Adrien estaba jodido.

— Yo... —dijo nervioso, en un burdo intento por recobrar la compostura— ¡ya te dije que si me veías sin la máscara te quedarías sin palabras!

Y toma geroma, que él tenía mucha razón al asegurar eso. No todos los días descubrías que tu compañero de batallas era un joven y reconocido súper modelo. Ante la exclamación, al fin Ladybug fue capaz de parpadear y destensarse para abrir la boca... y comenzar a reír tan estrepitosamente que hasta lloraba de la risa.

— ¿Peró qué...? —a Adrien se le subieron los colores, no pudiendo evitar sentirse ofendido— No se supone que sea gracioso.

— ¿Q-que no? —trató de hablar Ladybug, secándose las lágrimas del antifaz— Reconozco que tus jugarretas normalmente son horribles, Chato, ¡pero está si que es buena! —rió todavía más al ver su cara de desconcierto— Aprovechar que ambos son rubios y de ojos verdes para disfrazarte de Adrien Agreste bajo el traje y que nadie te reconozca. ¡No se me habría ocurrido ni en mil años!

A este punto, la mariquita ya casi se doblaba de la risa. No es que alguien usurpara la identidad de su querido Adrien le hiciese mucha gracia... ¡pero vaya si no la había sorprendido! Algo tan original merecía ser reconocido.

Mientras, esta vez era él el que estaba en shock.

— P-pero yo soy Adrien Agreste —sonaba hasta casi ofendido al asegurar eso, pero la sorpresa lo tapaba—. El de verdad.

— ¡Basta, vas a matarme, en serio! —aseguró la peli azul, recobrando un poco la compostura— Hasta sabes poner su voz, por poco me lo creo. ¡que buena interpretación!

A este punto, el pobre rubio, a quien Ladybug creía un, todavía, desconocido con un gran disfraz, ya estaba pálido y mudo. No se lo creía. Su Lady creía a una ilusión de si mismo el auténtico, a pesar de que ni hablaba y a todas luces se notaba que no tenía el peso de una persona real. ¡¿Pero cuándo lo tiene realmente delante lo cree un disfraz?!

Los pendientes de la mariquita sonaron, regresandola a realidad.

— Es mejor que me vaya gatito, a diferencia de ti, yo no voy disfrazada y no quiero que descubras mi identidad —aseguró con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta lanzándo su yo-yo hasta el tejado más cercano, pero aun después con una sonrisa divertida se dio la vuelta— Ah, y Chaton, mucho cuidado yendo vestido así por la calle. Las fans de Agreste suelen ser bastante... como decirlo... insaciables —y después de decir eso y guiñarle un ojo en broma, si que se fue dejando a un Adrien sonrojado, boquiabierto y flipando en colores.

— P-pero... si yo soy el de verdad —susurró mirando fijamente un punto de la nada.

— Sí, lo eres —aseguró Plagg saliendo de su escondite y dándole unos toquecitos en el hombro para instarle a volver a la sesión de fotos que había dejado a medías—. ¡Muevete, que quiero mi queso!

— Yo soy el auténtico —seguia diciendo el shockeado chico.

Plagg hizo un face palm, esto iba a ser un largo día.

Mientras, en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, Marinette seguía alagando la supuesta idea de Chat Noir y comenzó a coserse un disfraz para si misma, por si alguna vez le ocurría a ella el hecho desafortunado de des transformarse ante alguien, que no la descubrieran.

Tikki, pasando momentáneamente de sus galletas, negó sutilmente con la cabeza, no sabiendo si agradecer lo muy ingenua que su portadora era, o por el contrario debería preocuparse.


End file.
